Paper products are commonly used as a substrate onto which inks, pigments, or colors are applied in the course of printing, hobbies, or art projects. One type of paper product is known as machine glazed (MG) and refers to paper having a first side with a glazed surface and a second side having a texture that is rougher than the first side. Machine glazed paper products can provide a smoother surface which is suitable for finger painting, felt markers, and the like, while also providing a rougher surface that is suitable for water color painting, tempra, and chalk.
Some inks, pigments, or colors are applied with an organic solvent carrier. Some solvents are flammable and may create fire hazards. Even if the solvents used don't contribute to fire danger, the presence of quantities of dry paper may itself pose a fire hazard that may be unacceptable in many environments.
Paper products are available that have been made with a flame resistant treatment. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,853 (B. et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,234 (Slimak et al.).